warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonescar
Bonescar is a cream-and-white tom with a deep scar over the right side of his face that exposes some bone and left the eye on that side blind, and green eyes. Personality He tends to be rather grumpy and prickly around most other cats, acting rather reserved and not usually speaking to others unless spoken to - and even then, sometimes he'll sometimes ignore them on purpose if he just doesn't feel like talking. He can be a bit temperamental and snappish, but usually keeps it to malcontented grumbles instead of outright snapping at others. However, he will sometimes completely go off on warriors or apprentices, usually whenever he hears them complaining about their duties or difficult parts of their lives as warriors; he'll fiercely reprimand them, considering them ungrateful for their positions. His touchiness on the subject mostly comes from the fact that he's bitter at having to give up warrior life himself, as he has always prided himself on his ability to protect and defend his Clan, and he feels angry at having been forced to retire early. However, he keeps these transgressions to himself for the most part, and remains closed off and distant from most cats. The only real exceptions are his mate and kits, whom he is warmer to, if still a bit sarcastic (though in a playful way). He is big on Clan loyalty, and despises disloyal cats. He distrusts the other Clans and has rather aggressive opinions towards them, as he's very protective of his Clan, despite having withdrawn from social life since his retirement. Though he seems like a prickly, unapproachable old tom, he actually hides a lot of inner turmoil, sadness and regret having made a home in his heart and mind. He hides these things from others well, but he will sometimes lay awake in the elders' den at night, unable to sleep and staring into space blankly. The only one who has ever really seen him like this is his mate. He tries his best to reassure her whenever she worries about him, but there's little she can do to ease his heavy heart. History He's young for an elder, but he's been retired longer than just a few moons; he was forced to retire early due to injuries he sustained as a warrior. He and his brother, Wildfang grew up side by side, loyal to MarshClan and always eager to protect and defend it. He was a happier, more easygoing tom back then, even though he was always a bit serious when it came to doing his duties for the Clan. In those days, his name was Swiftclaw, and he and Wildfang were carefree warriors together. Even when Swiftclaw settled down with his mate and they had kits, the brothers were lighthearted. However, everything changed when they encountered a badger on MarshClan territory: Wildfang was killed, and Swiftclaw was horribly scarred and became blind in one eye. Due to his injuries, he was renamed Bonescar, and was forced to retire before his time. He was a senior warrior at the time, so it wouldn't have been too long until he became an elder anyway, but the few seasons of warrior life he lost were sorely missed. He still feels horrible guilt over his brother's death, wishing that he could have saved him, and wondering why it was that he got to live when Wildfang didn't. He even sometimes feels guilty for missing warrior life, because he at least still gets to live in MarshClan, while Wildfang has gone to StarClan. Still, he's rather bitter over having to retire, and misses life as a warrior and his brother.